Break this Cycle
by xvicariousx
Summary: A story with Raizen and an OC of mine
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story that kind of popped in my head in the middle of the night. I got my inspiration from another yyh fanfiction and I do not intend to copy the story.

Short chapter but I didn't want to cram half of my ideas in one chapter before the rest of the story begins.

RaizenxOC and other yyh characters that I do not own will be in the story.

also, expect slow updates on here and on my account (xvicariousx)

Also I will take story suggestions and if you want a short story written about a pairing then I can try my best to find some time to write and or draw.

Raizen made his way down the long hallway to Koenma's office. He felt weak and tired, his pain and suffering followed him to the spirit world. 'I'm supposed to be dead, am I not?' He stopped at the large doors that led to his office. He clenched his fists trying to suppress his anger before he did something he would regret.

The doors slowly opened before him. They were expecting him. He walked through the doors and in to the large room where Koenma his self was waiting for his arrival patiently.

"Why have you brought me here?" Raizen asked as he stopped before his desk.

"I have some important information for you about the living world that you might be interested in."

"Why would I be interested in the living world?" He snapped back. "I just want to be placed in the after life where the woman I love is in."

"She's not in the afterlife."

"What?!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Raizen felt cold inside. "She's been reincarnated and she's living, she's been closer than you thought."

You could have heard a pin drop on the tiled floors as Raizen ceased to breathe; he couldn't believe it.

"I want to see her."

Koenma pulled her picture up on the screen. Her eyes were the same as they were 500 years ago except they were now green; the color made them even more captivating and calmed the inner monster inside Raizen to feel at ease. Her hair was a chocolate shade of brown and her skin was elegant and pale.

"Now, let's get to the real point of why I brought you here. In three years demon world will have to host another tournament to elect another king or queen. This year it worked out in our favor that we didn't end up with a maniac killer."

"If you think I'm going to rule again then you must be going insane."

"No I want you to train your son Yusuke so that he has a better chance at winning, and even if you change your mind about ruling the demon realm you can. I just can't have ruthless rulers taking over the demon world. In return you get to live with that girl and I can give you more information about her."

"Is there anyway you can brainwash her? I don't know how she's going to take it if I go up to her and try to explain to her that I'm a long lost boyfriend from 500 years ago and I got her pregnant."

"Yeah I'm sure that would go down real well. Sadly I can't help you with that but there's an advantage here; let me just give you the background of this girl. Her name is Adelaide she just graduated from a trade school and is now working as a nurse part time. While she's not working at the office she is working a bar down the street where she lives.-"

"I will take your offer."

"Hold on, hold on. Wait until you hear the complications first. First off, you will be brought back to life; you will be a demon still but you will lose some of your power in exchange. Also, we have to give you an antidote that will cure your need to feed off of humans so you don't have to starve yourself and run in the risk of hurting anyone close to you. The antidote will take more power and may make you weak for a while."

Raizen growled a little, he would be giving up his pride to be with some human girl. Wait until the rest of demon world hears about this.

"Do you still want the offer or not? I knew you would have a conniption about this. You demons fascinate me."

"Yes I still want the offer."

"Wow really?" I was positive you were going to turn it down."

"I tend to surprise many."

"Oh and I almost forgot, you don't have to worry about masking your claws and ears. Only people with heightened psychic ability can see them and not many have that ability to see now a days. But sadly you will have to wear normal human clothes. It's going to be tough adjusting to the human world for you."

'I'll do anything just to see her, even if I just make sure she's okay'

Koenma called his assistant Botan in, "Come with me Raizen if you're ready"

He nodded, still in disbelief of the days events; realizings she's alive and having to give up some of power.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter two!

Recap: Raizen takes the offer from Koenma so now he will be brought back to life and sent to earth. But what about Yusuke and all of his friends? Read more to find out!~

Song this story was written to: Abandon all ships- August "We're lost in, the love we once knew. I spilled my thoughts in to the ocean.. Save me while I'm still young3"

Raizen was transported to the human world later that week, though he was asleep for most of that week because of the medicine taking his energy back. He was left in a deep sleep; like he has been sick forever and now he's just waking up after a hundred years of slumber. He could now eat human food, but he still wasn't sure how he felt about the food. Koenma didn't say anything about human food tasting better now that his cravings for human flesh was gone.

He put his hand over his chest; 'that irritating beating in my chest cavity is beating once more, but only so I can protect her like I failed to do over 500 years ago.'

"Okay kid! What is it this time?!" Yusuke yelled as he busted through the doors like he usually did when Koenma asked him to be in spirit world. Koenma didn't even bother to flinch anymore.

"Yusuke I have to tell you important information about your father!"

"My father? I don't have one remember!"

"NO I'm talking about Raizen you twat!"

"Oh yeah him. What about him? I thought he was dead."

"I just brought him back to life."

"What why?"

"Because. I need you to win the next tournament; I need someone sane to win that tournament! We got lucky this past year but we may not have that kind of luck in the future. Please tell me you're planning on competing in the next tournament."

"Of course I am. I started the damn thing. It's not a party til I show up pacifier breath; you should know this by now."

Koenma sighed and rolled his eyes, "I knew you wouldn't be able to take this seriously.."

"But why should I be winning the tournament? why can't Mukuro win the tournament or Yomi?"

"Mukuro is no longer interested in ruling the demon world. She has realized it's not what she really wants. I honestly wish she would take the stand; she's not the same as she once was."

"And Yomi?"

"He's unpredictable. He used to be a thief, we can't trust him."

"I see, it's nice to know I'm your last option guys!"

"Yusuke that's not the point!"

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"So will you do it?"

"What exactly am I doing?"

"Your father will train you so that you have a better chance at winning."

"More training. Great. Yeah I suppose I will do this. I would hate to see the human world chewed up by man eating demons."

"Great! My ass is saved."

"So how did you get him to agree to come back to life?"

"Well it all worked out. The woman he used to love was reincarnated. She's actually living in your town and she's been there all along."

"That stinks, all this trouble wouldn't have happened if we knew that much; the old man wouldn't have let his self die."

"Yes I know. We recently found out about this woman and I tracked her down; I was going to be nice enough to put them in the same afterlife for his good deeds his last years in the living realm."

"So are you going to let me see this chick or what? I bet she's hideous." Yusuke snickered, Koenma put the picture on the video screen.

"Holy shit. How did he get Adelaide to take her pants off for him?!"

Koenma just rolled his eyes. He didn't know how to respond to that. "You mean to tell me you know this girl?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a lady's man baby breath."

"You're giving me a headache Yusuke."

"Yeah tell me something I don't know.."

"Well why don't you go make yourself useful and introduce that girl to your father"

"Oh yea that would be nice; you know exactly how I'd handle that situation. OH he good looking, this is Raizen. He is a demon that knocked you up 500 years ago and he left you to die by accident. Why don't you two go make happy."

"You and your father are the same; he said the same thing..."

"Yeah I know it stinks, there will be two of us in the human world now."

It was a rainy afternoon in the human world. Her voice haunted his head, her voice was so clear. He could almost hear her talking softly 500 years ago. Raizen made his way down the damp streets, his hands in his pockets, still worried about whether the common people could notice his demonic features.

His dream was interrupted when he sensed his son's energy approaching.

"Hey look, it's the walking dead" he said.

"I have no idea who you're referring to Yusuke."

"Oh of course old man. So are we gonna discuss this training or not?"

"Yeah if you're willing to cooperate; can you handle it today? Or should I come back in a few days."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Let's go somewhere before we melt away from the rain."

Yusuke turned abruptly towards the bar down the street. My worst nightmare. I really hoped she didn't have a shift today. I don't think I'm ready to see her.

Yusuke turned around and smiled evilly at me like he knew something I didn't

"Don't flatter yourself boy, I know exactly what you're doing."

"Oh darn, this isn't going to be as fun then. Oh well."

We walked through the doors and my senses were overwhelmed with cigarette smoke and alcoholic beverages. I saw her face almost instantly after scanning the entire room; then everything went to slow motion; but she moved too fast as she worked the room. Her hair was pin point straight, very light and angelic as it followed her movements. Her face seemed to glow brighter than anyone else's; she was the moon and everyone else was just a small star; distant and dim from traveling millions of years through space and time. But her light was so bright; it was enough to guide a lost soul back home. Her smile was the killer. Her smile could end wars, make a strong man cry. Her eyes could put a man at ease; even a monster like me could change his ways after a good long look in those kind of eyes.

I could have died right then and there and I could rest in peace. But the other half of me took a stance, to make me stay. I couldn't leave without this girl. I needed to see her everyday.

"What's wrong? Did you see a ghost old man? Oh wait, why would you be afraid of your own kind."

"Yeah yeah whatever Yusuke. You know exactly what's up."

We sat by the bar where she was working and serving the other people behind the counter. We met eyes for a long time. She looked cold and shocked. She knew she knew me at one point or another. I could tell. The look on her face changed from stranger shock, to at home and longing for attention. I could feel our souls touching. My beating heart almost skipped a beat when she snapped out of her trance and she made her way over to us. I felt like I lost her soul. Please come back.

Who knew, the great and powerful Raizen would fall to his hands and knees to a human girl.

"What can I get you boys?" Her voice pierced through me like a thousand arrows; like they did over 500 years ago.

"I'm feeling some coke today hot cheeks." I glared at Yusuke who was smiling.

"Very funny Yusuke. Remind me to punch you later."

"Pff Okay."

"And you wonder why Keiko avoids you..."

"yeah yeah whatever."

She smiled. I was winning.

"And what can I get you?"

"I'll take some Sake."

She smiled and walked away. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
